


Christmas with a Criminal

by AQA473



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Christmas, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-08 14:56:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1134017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AQA473/pseuds/AQA473
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack decides to give holiday spirit a try by throwing a party in her Omega apartment. Set post-ME3 destroy ending. I know it's not Christmas anymore, but I thought this would be a good entrance-fic to the site.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas with a Criminal

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone of AO3! This is my first fic here so woo! *pops champagne* I made this story two Christmases ago for a contest that collapsed. Go figure, but people seemed to like it so here we are. Please tell me any problems you see in the story as I have no problems with going in and editing any blemishes into the ether. I hope this sets a good mood for my writing in the future and enjoy!

Maybe some candles should be lit. People like candles, right? Candles are... a nice thing. Well, if there's any to be found on Omega, that is.  
  
Jack walked about her apartment arranging her miniscule amount of furniture and doing her best to make her home presentable. It wasn't a task she was particularly good at as she was much better at destroying than creating but she wanted to try; at least for today. Today was a day that would largely go unnoticed on Omega but was likely in full swing back on Earth. Had Jack been there at the moment, the procurement of candles would probably be much easier. As it was, however, she would simply make do with what she could scrounge up. She took scraps of metal, folded them into small cups using her biotics, and placed crumpled paper in the base of each. Once placed on a firm surface, she lit each of them and stood back to marvel at her work. They each gave a dim glow that made her dark surroundings look even gloomier than it actually was. Gloomy. Was it?  
  
It had been months since that fateful day when the full force of the galaxy's races faced off against the greatest threat any living being had ever seen and the people of the galaxy were recovering rather well. Thessia was going through the hardest time but all hands were on deck to help them out. Omega was actually doing the best, ironically. Since it hadn't been hit by the reapers, it was back to its old habits as the back alley of the galaxy. After Jack's students had graduated and moved on, she'd decided that she should move on as well. There wasn't a whole lot open for her especially since she was alone so she just took up an old offer a certain Asari had made to her over a year ago. Aria paid well and the work was exciting, but it was thankless and kept her on her toes. The old her would have reveled in it but, now, after everything that had happened in her fucked up life, it didn't click. Staring at her make-shift candles gave her a greater feeling of belonging than anything she had ever accomplished on this under T’Loak’s employ. Hopefully her guests would approve of them, too.  
  
Today was Christmas on Earth. A couple other humans buried in their homes in the depths of Omega were likely celebrating as well but they would not do so publicly. The war against the reapers did little the quell the old hatreds of the local gangs and so humans were still discriminated against if maybe just a little more tolerated than they used to be. Jack had never honored the holiday with so much as a cough but, this year, she was feeling a little... lonely? Perhaps. Maybe guilt. Yet, whatever the reason, she had sent digital invites to her old colleagues consisting of a single sentence and a date. Invites had only been sent to her allies of the female kind as she wasn't feeling up do dealing with men if anyone did attend. Men were noisy, hormonal, competitive, and often didn't like Jack. She tacked it up to her being more 'manly' than them but who was to say? She knew she wasn't the most likeable person they had ever met but she hoped they would at least reply to her messages. However, no replies were received and no correspondence of any kind from anyone. Despite what circumstances appeared like, Jack still spent the day preparing for guests who may never come.  
  
She didn't have much in the way of decorations so she decided to make the food a little more festive. Cooking had been one of the many skills she had been required to master while living on her own for so long. Nothing gourmet, of course, but she hated nasty food as much as the next person. On today's menu, all laid out over an assortment of biotic-made tables, there was meat of all different kinds, some strange vegetables she'd gotten from the market, spiced bread, her own personal mashed potatoes despite the cost of fresh potatoes on the station, and drinks of both the alcoholic and non-alcoholic varieties as well as food-packs in case anyone with enviro suit and amino-acid issues decided to attend. She didn't know how many people would or wouldn't attend so she had enough food prepared for seven people. That was the maximum.  
  
She cracked open a beer and sat on her faded, moth-eaten couch that she had pulled from a dumpster a month back. Leaning back into the rotting cushion, Jack let out a long sigh. She'd never done anything like this and she would likely never do so again but, for now, it felt good. She'd managed to create something without her little student crutches. She never admitted it to anyone, but those children were everything to her. Shepard may have pushed her into becoming the person Grissom Academy needed as a teacher but the students themselves turned her into something she would have never imagined. She was... nice. Last week, Aria had given her a job to shake down some deadbeats and to make an example of them if they didn't comply. The pair had been two rude Batarians that were less than willing to deal with a human. They didn't pay up and her orders dictated that she turn them inside-out but, instead, she just flared her biotics and told them ‘Next time’ and left without another word. She got chewed out by Aria but she simply couldn't do it. It wasn't her, not anymore. She blamed that fucking spectre and those bratty little kids. She'd never be the same person and it frightened her. But she embraced it. Here she was, sitting in the cleanest apartment in lower Omega admiring her preparations for a human holiday waiting for friends. If someone had told her she would be here two years ago she would have ripped their throat out.  
  
A tapping on her door broke her from her reverie and she swiftly put down her drink before approaching the door. The mail slot she had fastened herself opened and in flew a small letter. The flap jittered shut and she watched the tiny paper float silently to the floor as she heard footsteps fade from outside. The letter settled on the ground and now all that could be heard were air-cars from beyond her walls and the ever-droning advertisements selling people's lives. She lifted the sealed parchment from the cold metal and tore it open. Within was a single piece of paper which she quickly removed. She unfolded it to read its contents:  
  
 _Jack, I don't make a habit out of getting to know my employees and certainly not a puny human but you intrigued me some time ago. That time, unfortunately, has passed. You're no longer a person I can use to further my goals and so I had this letter sent to you to inform you that you're fired. Your final payment will be arriving within the day as I am a woman of my word. You don't belong her any more than I belong on that fucking space station crowded in politics and bullshit. I will be expecting you off my station in the next week as I prefer not to have any loose ends. And Merry Christmas._  
  
The bottom of the note was adorned with Aria's signature and nothing else. Jack balled the paper and threw it into the wall. Her new sympathetic nature had cost her a job and her new home. A poor beginning to Christmas day. Then, another tap on the door. She glanced up to see another paper spew from the slot and another set of footsteps turning away and into the distance. Payment. What was she, some whore? She returned to her seat and downed her entire beer in one go. The effects of the content were negligible. She sighed again, crushed the can, tossed it into a wall, and sprawled out on her couch. Her head sunk into the cushion so she couldn't see anything shutting herself off from any further disappointment. It clearly didn't work as another knock on her door was easily audible.  
  
"Fuck off unless you want me to remove your spine." She doubted she'd actually do that but they didn't know that.  
  
"That was the response I expected but could you let me in?" In seconds, Jack had leapt from her seat, ran to the door, and undid the numerous locks to open the obstacle. Before her now stood someone she never would have thought she missed. She wrapped her arms around the former-Cerberus cheerleader in a fierce hug that left Miranda baffled. "Um, Jack? This is a little awkward even for me." She pulled back nonchalantly wiping a stray tear from the bottom of her eye.  
  
"Y-yeah, sorry. It's just... get the fuck in here. Seats, drinks, and a lovely view," Jack said as she turned away from Miranda. She walked past Jack and placed a small box bound by a bow on a table beside to door then moved into the main room. Jack looked at the small box and just about broke down in tears right there. No, she never cried. Not like this. She joined Miranda in the foyer.  
  
"I see your accommodations aren't much better than I had predicted," Miranda teased in a sarcastic tone.  
  
"Fuck you, too," Jack retorted with a smile. She'd never liked Miranda. She defended an evil organization and tried to justify the horrors wrought upon Jack in her youth. Yet, somehow, she had found something endearing about the genetically perfect woman. Regardless, she was glad that she wasn't alone.  
  
"Import wine from Thessia? You outdid yourself." Jack merely scoffed at the off-handed compliment. Expensive liquor was easy to get when one of your friends was the queen of Omega. A fourth tap on her apartment. Miranda ignored the sound so Jack made her way to the entrance of her home once again. Opening the unlocked door, she found none other than Liara T'soni and the ever benevolent Jane Shepard standing together.  
  
"Merry Christmas, Jack," Liara cooed in her cool voice. While glad they could attend, her voice always frustrated Jack to no end. Shepard hugged the hostess and kissed both her cheeks to Jack's puzzlement.  
  
"I'm trying that whole European thing." Liara giggled and nudged past her lover. "And sorry we're late. Have you seen the traffic on the station? I can't believe the manners of some-" Jack let her in as she continued telling her sob story of orbital traffic. The two females' relationship had apparently been known back on the Normandy SR-1 and Jack had been informed of such on the SR-2 so it came as no surprise when she found them fondling each other as they entered. Jack was... happy for their romance but seeing them somehow made her feel lonelier even with three people now sharing her apartment.  
  
"Ms. Lawson. I didn't think you would come out here of all places."  
  
"You're one to talk, Dr. T'soni. You're the Shadow Broker and yet you somehow manage to get away from those duties and come down here. I'm guessing Shepard had no small part in your presence here." Shepard nervously stroked the back of her neck.  
  
"There may have been _some_ coaxing," Shepard admitted with a cheeky grin. Jack watched them talk amongst themselves as she leaned against the wall beside the door. It was clear others would be attending shortly and so she simply left the door open. The three made their drinks and sat at the tables next to the covered food. If Jack wasn't so excited about the company, she'd be hungry right about now.  
  
"Boo!" The sudden sound behind her didn't scare her but it did make her lean her head back. Behind Jack was the unexpected pair of Tali'Zorah vas Normandy and Kasumi Goto. Alright, maybe Tali being there wasn't a surprise seeing as she was more friendly than she gave herself credit for but the kleptomaniac was a tad more reclusive than most. Nonetheless, they had both been invited and Jack was pleased, not outwardly so, to see them both. She gestured them in and Kasumi walked past with a smile and was greeted by the three in the back. Tali stood with a pair of boxes in her hands.  
  
"Hm?" Jack mumbled. Tali looked around then jumped when she saw the boxes on the table a few feet away. Shepard and Liara had apparently left a few objects themselves without Jack's knowledge. Tali placed her own items down then went to stand beside Jack. She didn't say anything and it made Jack a little uneasy. "Tali, awesome that you made it, but you're creepin' me out." Tali finally responded to that.  
  
"Oh, sorry! I just thought you looked lonely over here and could use someone to stand with." With that said, Tali leaned back against the wall with her hands clasped in front of her. Jack just smirked at the Quarian and went back to watching the door. This event was turning out much better than Jack could have hoped and she could feel those little tears tugging at her eye lids again. She kind of assumed that everyone on the Normandy put up with her shit and respected her talents on the field but otherwise didn't care for her. That clearly wasn't true and it made Jack rethink certain things.  
  
There was still one more person on her list of invites who had yet to make an appearance. Minutes passed and Tali, despite her words, had rejoined the others and all were standing around talking to each other of times gone by. Jack wanted to join them, to hear their words, to be shown appreciation she had rarely received in her life, but she needed to see this last person. They were... special. Maybe. She didn't know. She wanted to know. So here she was, standing away from her friends, staring out into the streets of Omega.  
  
The air was hot, as it always was, heated by the constant exhaust of the city and endless movement across the streets. Her apartment was in a back alley likely placed their as a joke to its tenants but she preferred it this way. No one came down here without a purpose and it made an excellent choke point should a firefight ever break out. Just because she didn't put down a pair of deadbeats didn't mean she hadn't gotten into a few scrapes with the more unruly gangs. She'd killed people recently but she didn't necessarily enjoy it. A frightening concept but an enlightening one.  
  
Something a little out-of-place entered her view. The grey surroundings of the alley were interrupted by a well-dressed red-head stalking down the path. Kelly Chambers. In an instant, Jack found herself standing in front of the worn Yeoman in the middle of the path. Kelly looked surprised but... pleasantly so? She smiled, the edges of her mouth stretching across her cheeks in the sweetest way. Jack stood breathless staring awkwardly at the girl.  
  
"It's nice to see you too, Jack." Jack opened her mouth to reply but stopped when Kelly embraced her softly. It was not a quick hug nor was it light. Kelly held the powerful biotic there for what seemed like ages but she didn't care. These arms were tender and made her feel-

 

Kelly let go and grabbed Jack's arm to pull her back to the apartment. "This place is so cool looking! I've always wanted to live on Omega but, well, I don't think I could handle it," Kelly said idly as the entered Jack's home. Her hair was just the way it was when they served on the Normandy. She thought her invite would be ignored or seen as a joke by the little shrink but here she was pulling Jack into her own house. Her hand was warm and gentle heating Jack's cold tattooed skin.  
  
Kelly guided Jack into the fray of their friends and received kind or sarcastic greetings as they seated themselves choosing to sit beside each other although a little closer than everyone else. The group settled in, grabbing the food and drinks Jack had provided, and talked lightly for some time. Some talked of their homes and jobs since the war, shared a tale or two, and others commented on Jack’s lovely sense of home decorating to which she prominently showed them the bird that lived in her middle digit.

“Don’t ever change,” Shepard said in a casual tone. If only she realized just how much Jack _had_ changed. An event like this, planned and orchestrated by the galaxy-renown serial killer and criminal, would have been completely unfathomable by anyone present. But here they were, eating food that was even prepared by the convict in question. Except for Tali’s food-pack. That was purchased.

 

“Trust me; I try not to,” Jack replied as she drank what was probably her fifth beer. Maybe not necessarily a holiday drink but she didn’t much care. Everyone else got wine; the beer was hers.

 

“I believe you changed when you taught at Grissom Academy.” This time Liara spoke but said the comment off-handedly as she carefully cut into her meal. Shepard made a gesture to say something but Jack waved her off.

 

“Maybe, but I didn’t want to.” That was a lie. She always wanted to change, to be different, to lead another life, but she didn’t deserve anything that was right. “But it’s over. I’m back in this shit-stained station so you tell _me_ how much I’ve changed.” They didn’t need to know she was fired for being a softy. It would ruin the discussion.

 

“I still steal but does that mean _I_ haven’t changed?”

 

“Stealing is stealing, Kasumi,” Tali stated flatly.

 

“Not if I’m Robin Hood with my riches,” Kasumi replied with a cheeky grin.

 

“I don’t recall you ever _giving_ to anyone,” Miranda chided as her wine passed her lips.

 

“I just gave to Jack today. Isn’t that right, Tali?”

 

“Technically, _I_ gave to her. You just walked in and attacked the buffet.” Kasumi scoffed but said nothing else.”

 

“I think you’ve definitely changed, Kasumi.” Kelly had just finished her plate and pushed it to the side to clasp her hands together on the table. “You used to be so concerned with self-gain and personal benefit and now, although you still rob and aren’t really a ‘Robin Hood’, you certainly take from those who have done wrong and the people being hurt by those cruel individuals benefit from you actions.” Kasumi gave her the most genuine smile Jack had ever seen grace the Asian klepto’s features. Kelly had multiple long conversations with most if not all crew members of the Normandy SR-2, even Jack to a lesser degree, and had her way with words to show what she had deigned from her sessions. Just hearing that observation likely made Kasumi as giddy as a school girl. It even made the cheeks of Jack’s pale face darken making her hide in her beer.

 

“Alright, Ms. Chambers, so the thief has a good side, but what about _Jack_? This,” she said callously gesturing to the dwindling feast before. “Is the first I’ve seen of Jack’s generous side.” Jack was two seconds from slamming the cheerleader’s head into the floor. Wait. Why did she care that much? Of course Jack wasn’t a good… person… Wait, was she? Working with Shepard, Grissom Academy, saving the galaxy, getting fired by Aria-

 

“She’s changed more than anyone I have ever seen.” And that. No one could debate with a gorgeous little psychiatrist on that point. “She was cruel, insensitive, ruthless,” Kelly started.  Jack could tell that every word she spoke pained her more as she said them out loud. The criminal wasn’t about to deny any of the adjectives being used to describe her piss poor past personality but it was clear that even saying that hurt the orange-haired girl. “And, well, I think you all know.” The girls around the tables nodded with the exception of Tali who just readjusted herself in her seat. “But then she grew to know and forgive people. She’s even saved people and taught others. Jack is…” Jack held her breath. “A different, better person, more so than anyone could hope. I think simply being here is her gift to us for this holiday. _She_ is a gift.” Jack was surprised, to say the least. Kelly coughed quietly and smiled nervously as she drank a bit of wine Shepard had poured for her. No one else seemed noticed it but Jack saw the Yeoman’s cheeks turn a dark red.

 

“Speaking of gifts, go open yours, ya psycho!” Shepard exclaimed as she bound from her seat making Liara jump and almost knocking over her glass which she deftly caught. Everyone expressed their agreement and went back to the door to fetch each of the presents they had brought for their unlikely hostess.

  
The women sat on and around the moldy couch and crowded Jack slightly. Kelly’s little speech probably buttered them up to the convict. It was a strange, unfamiliar phenomenon for Jack but not unwelcome. She felt warm. What a strange feeling to have on Omega.

 

Each woman pushed their respective presents onto the punk girl and waited with bated breath for her to receive them. The gifts included thus: a handgun plus illegal attachments from Shepard, a custom-made omni-tool upgrade from Liara, a high-security hacking application suite for said omni-tool from Kasumi, an 'adorable' sweater from the likely grinning Tali, a pack of cigarettes from Miranda, and Kelly's gift was, apparently, nothing. Kelly blushed and made an apologetic smile.  
  
"I'm sorry, Jack! I seem to have forgotten to get you something in my hurry to get here; I hope you'll forgive me." Jack felt a tad disappointed at being unable to see what the bubbly red-head would have gotten for the criminal but she quickly discarded the thought.  
  
"It prob'ly would've sucked, anyway," Jack chided with a sarcastic grin. Kelly flashed her a playful smile in return.  
  
The party proceeded to chat idly while showing Jack the wonders of each of their thoughtful gifts. Liara helped install Jack's new omni-tool with a painless system of implanting the Broker had developed herself. Jack's new gift was to be exactly 43% faster than and three times as efficient as Jack's current device. The implanting wasn't as painless as 'painless' implied, but it felt like little more than a prick to the hardened woman. Kasumi transferred the files of her app via secure connection to Jack’s omni-tool and showed her all the neat gizmos attached to it. She made sure that she didn't tell Jack _everything_ as she wanted to remain a greater hacker than Jack, although that claim was dubious at best.

 

Shepard's demonstration of her pistol present resulted in multiple bullet holes in Jack's apartment wall. Much to Jack's delight, however, the gunshots were silent. Shepard showed her how she had managed to work a silencer into the barrel of the gun itself to hide the attachment yet make it as effective as though it were set at the tip of the gun. Tali seemed overjoyed to see Jack trying on the sweater. It read '#1 BIOTIC' in big, bold, blue lettering stitched into the front. As flattered as she was, Jack wanted nothing more than to remove the hideous article of clothing but she wasn't about to send her invited guest and friend into a crying fit just because she felt uncomfortable. Jack merely faked her best smile and made a sarcastic remark that gave Tali the illusion that she actually liked the sweater. Jack simply threw the pack of cheap cigarettes at Miranda's head claiming that she was trying to quit. It was a lie but she couldn't miss the opportunity to throw that box at Miranda's smug face. She'd have to pick up the pack later.  
  
"Jack, I'm still seriously surprised that you threw all this shit together but, I gotta say, you made it work." Shepard said as she and Liara grabbed their things and made for the door.  
  
"What your friend is trying to say is 'Thank you'. The food was much better than I thought it was going to be," Liara added.  
  
"Oh, fuck, thanks, T'soni. I'll be sure to send you a fucking lasagna." Liara laughed and Shepard threw a passing wave as the couple strode out the door.  
  
"I'm so glad you liked my sweater!" Tali said in the most excited tone Jack had ever heard from beyond the little Quarian's mask. It was better that Tali not know the truth about her sweater.  
  
"Try not to steal anything I put my name on."  
  
"Can't promise that, klepto," Jack quipped with the hint of a smile. Kasumi chuckled and was pushed out the door by a waving Tali. Jack watched the second pair disappear into the streets of Omega as Miranda walked through the door.  
  
"What? No goodbye kiss?" Jack teased.  
  
"Cute, Jack. I just figured you didn't want me around any longer than necessary."  
  
"I didn't invite you here 'cause I hate you, you stuck up bi-" Jack stopped herself from turning to her old habits. She never truly hated the cheerleader. She just hated what she symbolized at the time which Miranda no longer stood for. “Look, I thought this wouldn’t be a terrible idea. So I invited you.”  
  
"Then thank you, I guess." Jack merely crossed her arms. She wasn't going to admit to anything else. "Try not to die any time soon and we might cross paths again." With that, she left into the darkness. All that was left was-  
  
"Kelly?" The Yeoman was not at the door. Instead, she was seated at the moldy, rotting couch against the wall to the left. She was sipping from a wine glass lightly and was holding out a second in silent query. Jack shut the door beside her and accepted the offer as she approached Kelly on the dying piece of furniture. She sat directly to Kelly's right in between her and the small coffee table at the end of the couch. She always preferred being at the ends of seats. It appealed to her long-held tradition of leaping at the slightest sign of a threat. There would be no threat here tonight, however.  
  
"Hope you don't mind if I stay here a little longer," Kelly said as she held her half-drained glass in her lap. "Do you?" Jack stretched an arm over the back of the couch and downed the whole glass in one go. She put down her empty glass still not feeling the effects.  
  
"Me casa blah blah blah," Jack stated nonchalantly. She was startled by something suddenly pressing against her side. She looked to see Kelly leaning on her side letting her head rest on Jack's shoulder. Jack wanted to talk, to hold the bright woman, to respond in some sort of affectionate way but it wasn't her place. It never was.  
  
"I'm really glad you did all this." Jack remained silent stuck between her inability to act and wanting to hear what Kelly had to say. "I was afraid I'd never see you again after Cerberus but, there you were, sitting in my inbox." Jack felt a smile spread across her bare shoulder having removed her jacket when she had tried on the gaudy sweater. "I never thought a digital message could make me so happy." Jack's urge to speak was greater than ever now. "Oh, shoot! I almost forgot!" She knew she should have spoken sooner. Kelly sat up quickly and Jack watched as she pulled a small package out of seemingly nowhere and thrust it into Jack’s hands. It was light, likely no heavier than a pound, and was rectangular. It was wrapped in pretty, well-folded purple wrapping paper adorned with a white bow. A small tag under the bow read ‘Jack’ in cursive.

 

“I thought you said you didn’t get me anything,” Jack said airily as she turned the object over in her hands.

 

“I lied,” Kelly said swiftly as she took a sip from her glass. Jack raised an eyebrow at the woman but, when she received no response, returned to the present. The last present of this Christmas. Taking a deep breath, she snaked a finger into one of the folds and pulled at it to tear the wrapping asunder. What was it? A picture? Maybe a wallet. Or of those new compact hollow-pads. She could feel leather against her skin as she peeled the paper away. Definitely the wallet. Jack always did want a new wallet. The paper fell fully away and Jack could that it was-

 

Poetry. A book of it, in fact. Emily Dickinson. A leather-bound edition of all her works published back in the late 2100s. Jack turned over the cover and found little scribbling on the inside. It was in Kelly’s handwriting and read:

 

_Merry Christmas, Jack! I hope you enjoy every word in here like I enjoy each of yours._

_Kelly Chambers_

 

Jack was speechless. The least utilitarian gift of the entire night and it was likely the most thoughtful gift Jack had ever seen in her life. She loved poetry, more so than she had ever let anyone know. It was a bit of a secret and she had wanted to keep it that way. Apparently she wasn’t as secretive as she thought.

 

“Shit, Kelly, I don’t… know what to say.”

 

“Well what do you think?” Kelly looked a little worried nibbling the edges of her glass.

 

“I love it,” Jack said with a light laugh. “I didn’t think anyone knew.”

 

“You’re easier to read than you like to think.”

 

“I, well, fuck, I mean, um, thanks Kelly.” Jack looked down at the book and leafed through a dozen pages looking down several poems she was already familiar with. “This means…” She coughed. “Merry whatever to you, too.” She placed the book on the table beside her, rather than confronting the situation at the forefront of her mind, she chose to sit in awkward silence with who she currently believed to be the most generous and caring soul in the galaxy.  
  
Kelly swirled her last bit of wine in the glass in her lap. The red substance stirred coolly in her fingers splashing quietly against the sides of the cup. It seemed as though the normally raucous sounds of Omega had silenced allowing Jack to listen to nothing but Kelly's machinations. Her orange-tressed head was steeped down staring at her glass, a small smile gracing her features. Even past her orange tendrils, Jack could make out Kelly's beautiful cheek and her lovely viridian eyes staring downward. It wasn't until she could see both of Kelly's eyes that she realized she'd been caught staring. With all that had happened so far, a little awkward staring was hardly unusual. The two women looked at each other for a while until Jack glanced away allowing Kelly the drink the last of her wine.  
  
Kelly leaned over Jack to place down her empty glass and time seemed to slow. Her orange hair tickled Jack's. She smelled simple like she had taken extra care to make sure that whatever she used in her hair had little to no odor. Jack vaguely remembered mentioning her dislike for cologne and perfume in one of their shrink sessions. The glass found its way onto the solid platform and Kelly's form began retreating. Jack wasn't about to let this opportunity pass her by like so many others had. In a clumsy motion, she grasped the Yeoman by her jaw line, tilted up her head, and kissed her. Kelly recoiled at first but Jack soon felt her gentle fingers trailing along Jack's neck and into her black hair. Jack pulled Kelly closer so they weren't at such an odd angle. They sat there in a heated kiss for seconds, minutes, Jack couldn't tell, but she savored every moment. Her lips were unblemished and untouched by any make-up and her mouth was fresh and sweet despite the meal they had only an hour prior. Jack wanted to hold this moment in place forever and never let go.  
  
Kelly pulled back, a deep crimson covering her face, and sat back against the couch. The two sat in silence once more staring out at, well, nothing really, and both felt incredibly awkward. But... relieved.  
  
“Another thank you?” Kelly said piercing the veil of silence.

 

“More than that,” Jack admitted. Jack saw Kelly turn out of her peripheral but didn’t face her. Instead, Kelly turned her head for her. Their lips met a second time and, although this kiss didn’t last as long as the first, it answered a question for both parties involved.

 

“I’m leaving Omega,” Jack said quietly after they broke the kiss. Kelly just smiled and pecked her lips.

 

“I’ll take you home with me, then.”

 

“That’s all I’ve wanted to hear all night.” Jack used her biotics to pop out all the lights in the house but the door wasn’t to be opened for hours to come. For one of the first times in her life, Jack was happy, warm, and loved.


End file.
